I'd Lie & The Story of Us
by Sherlock'sGaurdianAngel
Summary: Two-Shot. Peo/Liper. Piper would lie if anyone asked how she felt about Leo Valdez. But Leo has always wanted to tell their story. What will happen? R&R EDIT: GRAND FINALE NOW UP.
1. Piper

**Hi Guyyysss. this is my one shot, based on the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Don't own it. Don't own the characters, Rick R does. LIPER/PEO.**

**Piper  
**

_I don't think that driver's seat has ever looked so good to me,  
he tells me 'bought her night,  
I count the colors in his eyes_

I don't know why, but driving Leo home seemed like the best idea.  
The driver's seat looked so good, just because Repair Boy would be next to me.  
He chattered on about his night with Jason, and I can't help but count the colors in his  
hazel eyes.

_I'll never fall in love he swears,  
and runs his fingers through his hair,  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
and I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
he tells a joke, I fake a smile  
but i know all his favorite songs and_

'Gods Piper, I am NEVER falling in love again.' Leo sighed, running his  
hands through his curly hair. I laughed, hoping he's wrong.  
I don't think it has EVER crossed his mind that we could be more  
than just friends. He told me some stupid joke, and I faked laughing.  
I know all his favorite songs, and i think i now know why.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
he loves to argue, born on the nineteenth  
her mother's beautiful, he has her father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie_

He doesn't realize that I could tell anyone that his favorite color is green,  
that he loves to argue, that he was born on the nineteenth.  
His mother's beautiful (He showed me pictures) and he has  
his father's eyes. He will never realize, that if someone asked me if I  
loved him, I'd Lie.

_he looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? _

He looked around the dining hall, looking so innocent as she overlooks  
the truth. Shouldn't some sort of light have gone on when he looked at me?  
Does he NOT know that I have had his face memorized since i first met him.  
Of course he doesn't.

_he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

He must see everything in black and white.  
He had NEVER let anyone see her cry, ever.  
Just like I don't let anyone see me wishing he was mine.

___I could tell you his favorite color's green  
he loves to argue, born on the nineteenth  
his mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie_  


I can tell you her favorite color, her birthday,  
how pretty his mom was, how he has his dad's eyes.  
I know that whenever my sisters ask me if i love him,  
I Lie.

_She stands there then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you_

She was standing there at the entrance to bunker 9,  
but then she walked away. My Gods, If I had  
only told her that 'I was holding every breath for you.'

_She'd never tell you but she can play guitar  
I think she can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, she's beautiful"  
So I put on my tool belt up and pray for a miracle_

I had fallen asleep thinking about how i had caught her playing  
guitar, and how I think she can see through everything but my heart.  
I woke up and thought, "My gods, she's beautiful"  
So I had put on my tool belt, and prayed for a miracle.

___I could tell you his favorite color's green  
he loves to argue, born on the nineteenth  
his mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie_  


I could tell you, his favorite color's green,  
he loves to argue, born on the nineteenth.  
His Mom was beautiful, He's got his Dad's eyes,  
And when Jason asked me if i loved him,

I lied.

**AWWWWWWW Poor Piper...  
I'll write a happy one next, kay?  
It'll be a two shot.  
Coolio.  
-Ally**


	2. Leo

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating :P have a cookie for your patience (::).  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

I used to think one day, I would tell people the  
story of Pipes and I. How we met and literal sparks flew.  
People would've said 'You're the lucky ones'.  
I used to know that i could always sit next to you,  
but now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
Cause' I don't know what page you're on, Beauty Queen.

_Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through._

Ah, that simple complication, Jason Grace.  
That miscommunication when i heard him ask if you loved  
me, that lead to our HUGE fall out,  
So many things I wish you knew, Piper.  
But they're so many walls up that i can't break through.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

Now I feel so alone, standing in the crowded amphitheater,  
and we're not speaking. I'm dying to know if it's killing you,  
Beauty Queen, as much as it's killing me, your Repair Boy.  
I don't know what to say, since that twist of fate when it  
all broke down,  
but the Story of Us looks a lot like a tragedy now...

_Next chapter._

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But I held my pride like I should've held you.

Next Chapter.  
How did we end up like this Piper? You see me  
pulling at my clothes, or trying to look busy,  
and you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when i saw you,  
But I held my pride like I should've held you...

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_  
_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_  
_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

I'm scared to see the ending, Pipes.  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you i miss you, but i don't know how,  
but i do. I miss you so much it hurts.  
I have never thought silence could sound this loud...  
**(except on doctor who :D)**

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

Now I'm standin' alone in this crowded room, _chica.  
_We don't speak anymore, and I miss you.  
I'm dyin' to know, is it killing you like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say, since that twist of fate when  
it all broke down,  
and Our Story looks like a pretty terrible tragedy...

_This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon._

This is looking like a contest, of who can act like  
they care less But i liked it better when you were on my side,  
not Jason's. The battles in your hands now,  
and I would put my Armour down If you told me how you feel  
instead of fighting. So many things you wished I knew,  
but the Story of Us may be ending soon.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end._

I'm still standing here alone, I can see you and Jason holding hands,  
Obviously you aren't in as much pain as I am... I can feel myself  
walking over, but I have no idea what I'm going to say. I never  
will. What kind of sick tragedy is this? I'm standing in front of you,  
and we're not speaking, and I think I see a little bit of pain in those  
kaleidoscope eyes. I don't know what to say to you... or maybe I do.  
Hey, this may be a tragedy but... I need to tell her. 'Piper Marie McLean,  
I love you.' I say, then I turn and walk away. I guess this is the end.

* * *

**I know, I suck. Poor Leo. Well goodbye!**

**-Ally  
**


	3. End

**Hey! So, i lied. It's a three shot! Here is the end, with a happy ending for them both. No song.**

* * *

Piper blushed when she ran into _him. _

"Oh, hey Pipes!" Leo said, trying to hide the deep pain he felt at knowing- or thinking-that Piper would never like him.

"Uh, hey, Leo. How are you?" Piper said, tripping over her own words. Gods, why couldn't she just _tell _him!

"Awesome. You?" Leo cursed internally, trying not to be sucked into those hypnotic kaleidoscope eyes.

"Great. Look, can we talk? In private, I mean." _Great. Now you have to tell him. _Piper groaned internally, smiling on the outside.

"Sure. I- I need to talk to you as well." _Smooth move, Valdez. Now you gotta confess. _Leo internally lectured himself, although grinning at Piper.

"Cool." Piper grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the beach, trying not to blush when he let her.

"I'll go first." Leo said, trying to just get it over with.

"Sure." Piper agreed, trying to look him in the eye.

"I've been hopelessly in love with you for years, trying to get your attention, and I know you don't like me back but I thought that I should tell you." Leo scrunched his eyes shut, expecting a slap, a shout, anything but what he got.

"Oh." Piper whispered, looking at Leo, eyes shut tight, nose scrunched. Then she did what she had wanted to do for _years._

Leo's eyes snapped open, and he saw Piper's face, so close to his. He realized that It was _her _lips on his. He shut his eyes again, kissing her back, taking in the feel of her soft lips, the scent of her hair that fell around his face.

"I have loved you for so damn long." Piper mumbles against his lips.

"Shh, let it happen." Leo murmurs back, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
